


My beautiful angel, my knight in shining armour.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, beautiful babies, light and dreamy, sexing, so beautiful i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: I love you.sehun and yixing being precious together. yep that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :33
> 
> this is really an excuse to write soft and sweet Sexing. it's quite self-indulgent actually.

Sehun wakes up in the middle of the night, someone slipping under the covers and into bed with him, cold toes pressed into his bare calves and frigid fingers at the skin of his waist.

“Hyung? Is that you?” he mumbles drowsily – voice heavy and scratchy with the weight of dreams.

 

“Shh..” a voice whispers, and there’s pair of familiar arms tugging Sehun against a solid chest, and lips at the back of his neck. “I’m here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.”

And Sehun with his heavy eyelids, quickly succumbs to the arms of slumber, lulled by a faint lavender scent and the comforting knowledge of being in the arms of the one he loves.

 

-

 

And when morning arrives, he wakes up to the sound of merrily chirping birds, the delicious warmth of a person on the bed sheets beside him, and the view of a peacefully sound asleep Yixing.

Sehun feels a stirring in his heart as he gazes down with tender eyes at the man who is both his best friend and boyfriend.

  
Pale flawless porcelain skin and impossibly soft black hair, a slim body made of lean sinewy muscles, and a heart of gold, Yixing is, in Sehun’s eyes, as close to perfection as a man can be.

Beautiful, Sehun breathes out, absolutely beautiful. Those fluttering dark eyelashes, the shapely eyebrows, the eyelids that currently hide beneath them a pair of spellbinding and mesmerising dark brown orbs.

Cheeks, the colour of unblemished ivory, lips – the shade of a luscious pink, so soft and kissable.

Yixing is, in every sense of the word, gorgeous. He’s so heart achingly beautiful, both inside and out, and Sehun feels like the luckiest man on this universe.

He gets to hold Yixing’s hand, gets to see his breath-taking smile, and gets to hear his lovely chiming laughter.

He gets to hold Yixing, and gets to be held by Yixing.

Sehun gets to kiss him, gets to be around him.

Gets to love him. And to be loved by him in return.

Sehun is blessed, and very much so. He thanks the Lord, ever single night without fail, for bringing Yixing into his life. For allowing him to meet and love this stunningly beautiful boy, this perfect angel.

For letting Yixing love him.

 

-

 

Yixing wakes up to the soft and gentle loving gaze of Sehun upon him. He blinks the sleep away from his eyes, the corners of his mouth naturally curling up, the way they always do in Sehun’s presence.

Yixing’s heart warms when he sees the younger boy’s responding smile.

He marvels, not for the first time, at how unbelievably handsome Sehun is. A jawline that could cut diamonds, strong brows, tall nose and pointy chin. Sehun’s facial features were strong and sharp, cutting.

A cold beauty, that’s what he is.

 

But at times like these, with the sun beams shining in through the gauzy curtains and dancing on his skin, Sehun looks so impossibly and incredibly soft, it’s hard to think about how he’s made of sharp lines and an icy exterior.

A contradiction, a beautiful contradiction. And Yixing loves it, _loves him_ , every single piece.

 

For if Yixing was Sehun’s beautiful angel, Sehun was Yixing’s knight in shining armour.

 

-

“Good morning, my love.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

 

-

 

Gentle smiles and silent laughter all around. No more words were exchanged, because none was needed.

They were both content in basking in the comforting silence, the quiet serenity.

And when Sehun leans over to press their lips together, they both know, that this moment, _this very moment_ , it has a name.

 

It’s called perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3
> 
> fic ideas are welcomed too! ^^


End file.
